Megaman Starforce 4: The Return of The Net Navis
by Summonearth
Summary: A new mysterious group has appeared! They are the Net Navis who have long since have been forgotten by history and humanity. Geo is now drawn into another adventure to figure out what they want and prevent possible disaster.  Bad summary, I know . Review!
1. Prolouge

Prologue

_A long time ago, the world was run by the Internet. Everyone had a Pet with a Net Navi inside which is like an Avatar in the Internet. The Net Navi can connect to the Internet by "Jacking in" where they freely wander around the Internet. Net Navis were humans' helpers and friends who help us through out our lives. Though there were some who used Net Navis for their own evil purposes, but there were always those who fight back against them with their Net Navis to protect Net Society. Life became comfortable as Internet Society became more and more advance. Then, they faded out of history. Nobody knew what happened to them. It was suspected that as EM wave technology became dominate, Net Navis weren't needed as much anymore as they run with the Net and the Internet wasn't needed as much before. As EM Wave Technology grew, the less important Net Navis become. Then they were gone completely. Not a trace, not a clue. Net Navis were eventually faded out of everyone's' memories. Not a record was left, as the records and other important information also disappeared, like somebody wanted to erase them and any knowledge of them off the planet. Now people used Wizards as their companions, as their friends and their helpers, but something is amiss…_

It was night at the IFL Tower as a security guard dozed off the entrance of the tower. It was a peaceful night at the tower that provided EM Waves for the entire country. The guard was fast asleep when a shadow flew past. The guard was immediately startled and woke up.

"Whose there!" yelled the guard using his flashlight.

Nothing moved so the guard thought it was his imagination and put his flashlight away and before you know it, he dozes off again. The shadow went by again and slipped into the building, like it can go through walls. Up to the control panel of the tower, the shadow slipped into a seat.

"So this is where the majority of the EM Waves come from for this country," said a voice.

The person put their hands on the keyboard and started typing something. The panel asked for a password and identification. The person placed a Hunter-VG on a slot and started typing something into the computer. Information pop onto the screen as the person strolls through the screen. On it were the people of the Satellite police, showing people who are on it including those of the Satellite Server. After that the Hunter-VG beeped and a voice came from it.

"Got everything we need, we should leave," said the voice.

"Good, I need to head back to Echo Ridge," said the figure grabbing the Hunter-VG and putting it somewhere before slipping out of the room. The guard has fallen asleep again, didn't not noticing that that a figure slipped by into the night.

Note: If anybody ends up reading this, please leave a review. I would be happy if you have any suggestions to make it better, just be nice about it! I would update this when I can. This is just a prologue. Oh yeah I won't give a good or even any description of a character's look or the place since I am not that great at it so don't expect any complex descriptions of something. If I end up getting a lot of criticism then I would take this off the internet. I apologize if there is some information that is wrong; I am not an expert of this game and anime series.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Geo Stellar ran out of his house after saying goodbye to his mom and dad. It has been a couple months since Geo defeated the Crimson Dragon, his father finally returning home and peace once again regain of the world. Everything went back to normal it feels like. As Geo runs down the street he heard someone calling his name. He turned around to see Luna, Bud and Zack coming up to him.

"Good morning, Geo," said Luna.

"Good morning, Luna," said Geo.

"Hey isn't today we are going to meet that new exchange student?" asked Bud as they head towards school.

"Yeah, a new girl from Neotopia, she is going to stay here for a year," said Zack shifting his glasses.

"I wonder what she is like?" wondered Bud.

"Well we don't know if we don't get to school on time, come on!" yelled Luna who ran with the others right behind her.

"Wait for us Luna!" yelled Bud and Zack.

On top of a tall building stood a figure.

"So this is what the outside world looks like today, this world had changed so much," said the figure looking down at the park.

A young girl was playing with her Wizard while another person is using his Wizard to help him with something.

Back at the school, the kids were talking to each other, waiting for the teacher to come. Some were talking about the new exchange student while others were talking about mysterious attacks all over the world. Some people were saying it was Wizards going wild while others were saying it was EM Viruses. Geo himself investigated since he is align to the Satellite Police, but he didn't find any clue why it was happening. Even Omegis doesn't have a clue what is going on and what were the sources of these attacks. As Geo mind wander, the teacher with his Wizard not far behind. Not far behind them was a girl with brown hair that is hold up by butterfly clips. Everybody went silent and turn their attention to the teacher.

"Class, as you know today we have an exchange student, this is Elizabeth from Neotopia and she would be staying with us for the rest of the year," said the teacher.

"Hello," said Elizabeth giving a bow to everyone.

"Elizabeth you can sit on the seat next to Geo Stellar," said the teacher indicating to the seat next to Geo.

Elizabeth nods to the teacher before sitting in the seat next to Geo. Then the teacher started teaching today's lesson, while Geo stares at Elizabeth.

"What's wrong Geo is Elizabeth more beautiful then Sonia or Luna?" asked Omegis from the Hunter-VG.

"No!" said Geo a little too loudly.

"Is there something wrong Geo," said the teacher who turns around.

"Nothing," said Geo shutting his mouth quickly.

"Okay, now back to the history of EM Waves…," said the teacher.

After the bell rang for lunch everybody gathered around Elizabeth in the cafeteria, bombing her with questions about Neotopia and info on her. Elizabeth looks overwhelmed, but she tried to answer their questions as best as she can.

Outside the same figure looks out on the school building on one of the wave roads, watching as the kids move around for recess.

"School, so many memories yet all has vanished," said figure shaking his head.

He turned into a streak of light and it headed toward the school.

Inside, Geo was talking to Zack about something, when a girl screams. Everybody in the cafeteria jumped, including the teachers who were supervising lunch. Everybody looked at the girl who was at a vending machine, screaming her head off and out of the machine was a Mettaur! Except for it didn't have a spike on its head like a usual Mettaur looked like and more were coming out of the vending machine as the girl fled.

"EM Viruses!" said Geo jumping up.

It was complete chaos as people tried to escape from the viruses, running into each other as they try to get through the exits. More were coming out and started wreaking havoc onto the cafeteria, breaking tables, windows, vending machines, etc.

"They can interact the real world," said Omegis.

"I thought we got rid all of the viruses from Mu," said Geo who dodges out of the way of a virus.

"No they aren't from Mu, I don't even think they're made from the usual EM Waves," said Omegis.

"We need to EM Wave change fast!" said Geo who ducks and hold out his Hunter-VG.

"EM WAVE CHANGE, GEO STELAR ON AIR!" yelled Geo who transformed into Megaman.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A flash of light appeared from the Hunter-VG and surrounds Geo. After the light disappears, he had become Megaman.

"Take that!" yelled Megaman as he shoots some of the viruses down.

More viruses appeared from the vending machine as Megaman tried to defeat them all.

"Darn it, there is too many of them!" said Geo as he blasted some more viruses.

"These aren't ordinary viruses, there is something different about them," said Omegis.

"What do you mean?" asked Geo who dodges a Mettur.

"Watch, blast that virus over there near the window," said Omegis.

"Okay," said Megaman who blasted it.

The Mettur fell back and disappeared into what appears to be blocks of data, leaving no trace behind.

"What the!" said Megaman.

"See, those viruses don't disappear like a usual EM Viruses and look different then the usual kind I have seen," said Omegis.

"A new kind of EM Viruses?" asked Megaman as he dodges another attack and defeated the Mettur.

"I don't know, they appear in reality like the Viruses of the Mu Continent, but they are different from the usual EM Viruses, their composition and their appearance," said Omegis.

"Whatever, we need to defeat these viruses before they destroy the school," said Geo who blasted more viruses, "But more are coming out, at this rate we would be overwhelmed."

"They are coming from the vending machine, destroy that and maybe that would stop more from coming out," suggested Omegis.

"Okay here goes nothing," said Geo who blasts the vending machine.

The machine practically explodes, sending nearby viruses flying across the other side of the room, destroying them. Geo looked up to see that the vending machine was total and no new viruses were coming out.

"Alright, that should take out any more viruses from coming out, let's get rid of the rest," said Omegis.

"Right!" said Geo.

After slashing and blasting a lot more viruses, they were finally all defeated. As Megaman stop to take a breather and went back to his regular form.

"Man that was tiring, I need to take a nap," said Geo.

"Geo watch out!" yelled Omegis from the Hunter-VG.

"Whoa!" yelled Geo who managed to dodge a blast and it exploded behind him, destroying whatever table that was still standing.

"Whose there," yelled Omegis.

Geo looked over what is left of the lunchroom as the smoke clears from the explosion. He made out a shadow coming out of the smoke.

"My, you must be on of those EM Wave Beings that I hearing about," said the figure before finally revealing himself from the smoke.

"Who are you?" asked Geo.

"My name is Justiceman and prepare to die human," said Justiceman raising his sword which sends out a sword beam at Geo who barely dodges it.

"Geo we need to transform now," said Omegis.

"Okay," said Geo grabbing his Hunter-VG.

"Oh no you don't!" said Justiceman who disappears and appears behind Geo.

"Look out!" yelled Omegis.

Geo turns around and Justiceman hits him, knocking the Hunter-VG from his hand. Geo fell, sprawling forward on to the floor.

"Geo!" yelled Omegis from the Hunter-VG as it flies across the floor before stopping.

"Prepare to breathe your last breath!" yelled Justiceman summoning a sword and hold it up and slash down.

Geo was ready to being sliced when a blast appeared and hit Justiceman.

"Ugh!" yelled Justiceman who drops his sword, the sword disappears while Justiceman turns around to face his attacker.

The attacker was blue, with brown hair and a symbol on its chest, as it holds its blaster at Justiceman.

"Who dares attack me!" yelled Justiceman.

"Stop attacking humans Justiceman," said the attacker.

"I don't care what you say, they are the ones that betray us, don't stand in my way Megaman!" said Justiceman who was fuming with angry.

"Megaman!" said Geo surprised whoever is talking to Justiceman has the same code name he has when he EM Wave Changes with Omegis.

"Revenge doesn't solve anything, we have other problems to worry about you know," said Megaman.

"Fine then, I would retreat, but this won't be the last time," said Justiceman.

"Justiceman logging out!" said Justiceman, disappearing into data.

Megaman turns around and faces Geo who was sitting there frozen.

"Are you okay?" asked Megaman looking a little worry.

"Ah, I am fine, um," said Geo who doesn't know what else to say.

"MEGAMAN!" yelled a female voice from somewhere.

Megaman took out what looks like a communicator.

"What is it?" asked Megaman.

"We manage to defeat the other enemies, how is it on your side?" asked the voice.

"Everything is fine though I think the lunchroom I am in is total," said Megaman.

"Well I guess we can't do anything about it, well time to get back now," said the voice.

"Right," said Megaman disengaging the communicator.

"Wait, who are you guys!" said Geo before Megaman can leave.

"Let's just say, we are old friend of humankind along time ago," said Megaman.

"What do you mean," said Geo.

"Megaman logging out!" said Megaman disappearing into data.

Geo stood there rigged, before Omegis yelling at him brought him back to reality. Kids and teachers were coming back in and saw the whole lunchroom was total. Some of the teachers started lecturing Geo, saying that he shouldn't have stay here where he can hurt, but Geo managed to stay out of trouble by convincing he was outside with everyone, but came in here a little earlier then everyone. Luna, Zack, Bud and even Elizabeth backed up his story and Geo was left off the hook. Everybody was told to go back to their classroom and they would get the janitors to clean up the lunchroom.

After class, Geo was talking to Omegis about the appearances of another Megaman and the being called Justiceman.

"I don't know who they are, but they are definitely not EM Wave Beings," said Omegis.

"Who can they be then?" asked Geo.

"I don't know, that other Megaman says that he is an old friend of humankind a long time ago, do you have a clue?" asked Omegis.

"I don't know, the only thing that is close is the Wizards, but they are made only recently, not a long time ago," said Geo pondering.

"And that Justiceman guy said don't care what you say, we are the ones that betray them," said Geo.

"Hm, well we don't have enough information so for now on, we should be more careful; we don't know when they will attack again," said Omegis.

"I guess you are right," said Geo sighing, "Looks like another adventure."

"Do you have problem with?" asked Omegis.

"It is just that I was hoping to have a year of complete relaxation without having to save the world," said Geo sighing.

"Well what do you expect, there is danger in every corner, all what we can do is be careful now," said Omegis.

"I guess you are right," said Geo looking ahead.


	4. Chapter 3

Megaman Starforce 4: Return of the Net Navis Chapter 3

At an Unknown Location…

"Justiceman, so you have returned, I am somewhat disappointed by your performance today," said an unknown voice.

"I am sorry my lord, I ran into one of those EM Wave beings, of course I managed to take care of them easily but I was stopped by Megaman," said Justiceman.

"Megaman, that net navi, still loyal to the human kind after a hundred years, why does he keep interfering?" asked the unknown voice.

"He still believes in the humanity even after what they done to us," piped in a female voice.

"I wish I can destroy him for his constant interference, he doesn't understand us at all and he is blinded by his loyalty to humanity," said Justiceman.

"That is enough Justiceman, you know that in your current state that he could easily destroy you if he wanted to, you are lucky he is way too kind or he would have deleted you on the spot," said the female voice.

"I know that, but he is so frustrating," said Justiceman.

"I know you are frustrated Justiceman, but we have to plan carefully, if we don't, everything we are working towards would go to waste," said the unknown voice.

"Fine then, so what are we going to do next?" asked Juticeman.

"I want you to head to Neotopia for a bit, I have a special task for you there," said the unknown voice.

"Huh, but what about this area, I can't just abandoned it, I am not done yet!" protested Justiceman.

"I know, but I need your skills and power to do this task, until you succeed I am assigning Fi as your temporary replacement," said the unknown voice.

"Her, but do you think that is a good idea, she is seriously unhinged," said Justiceman.

"I heard that Justiceman," said a voice.

"Fi!" said Justiceman.

"How mean Justiceman, that is not nice to talk bad stuff behind a friend's back," said Fi giggling.

"Fi, your late," said the female voice.

"Sorry Isis, I was wrecking havoc in Spica Mall, that was so fun though I was driven away by one of Megaman's allies," said Fi, "My gosh she was annoying."

"Back on topic, Fi you would be temporarily handling Justiceman duties," said the unknown voice.

"Awww, does Justiceman want to take a vacation, I thought you were always the hardworking one," taunted Fi.

"I have a mission to do in Neotopia," growled Justiceman.

"Fi I am leaving that area in your hands, you know what to do right?" asked the unknown voice.

"Yes I do, wreck havoc everywhere and punish those stupid humans, I already have a spot in mind" said Fi.

"Good, you are dismissed," said the unknown voice.

"See you later, enjoy your trip Justiceman!" said Fi before leaving.

"I am taking my leave my lord," said Justiceman before leaving.

"I should be taking my leave also," said Isis, "I have my own duties to attend to."

"I won't keep you and also Isis, be careful, if they ever find out, you would be in danger," said the unknown voice.

"Don't worry my lord, I would be fine, good day," said Isis before leaving.

Silence prevails…

"Humans, they should have never forgotten about us, someday they will pay for their actions," said unknown voice.

In Echo Ridge Elementary School lunchroom…

It is lunchtime at school as everyone mills about the lunchroom. The other half of the lunchroom still looked like a tornado went through it but it is looking better and it is rumored they would finished cleaning it up over the weekend. At Geo's table, Geo and his friends were discussing about today's quiz. Well Luna, Bud, Zack and Elizabeth were talking about it while Geo is deep in thought.

"So what did you get on number 4 on that quiz we take Geo?" asked Luna.

"…," said Geo.

"Geo?" asked Luna.

"…," said Geo.

"Yo Geo, Prez is trying to talk to you," said Bud.

"…," said Geo.

"Earth to Geo!" said Zack.

"…," said Geo.

"Um, Geo maybe you should say something," said Elizabeth timidly.

"Geo!" yells Luna.

"Wahh!" yells Geo as he nearly falls off his seat.

"Geesh Geo, what is wrong with you today, you having been like totally out of it all morning!" said Luna who is becoming extremely agitated.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about stuff," said Geo.

"What, thinking about doing more saving the world stuff?" asked Luna.

"Saving the world?" asked Elizabeth with a confused expression on her face.

Whoops, they forgot that Elizabeth was with them today. The girl was very nice and sweet but they have to be careful what they say to her as they aren't sure if they want her to discover that Geo is Megaman yet.

"Um, well, um," said Geo stammering.

"Geo wants to be a scientist when he grows up and he hopes to someday discover something that would help the world!" said Zack interjecting into the conversation.

"R-right!" said Geo.

"A scientist, that is very nice goal, I wish I have one," said Elizabeth.

"Don't worry, you are still young, you have a lot time to find out what you want to do!" said Bud.

"For once Bud you say something smart," said Zack.

"Hey!" said Bud.

"Thank you for the advice," said Elizabeth.

As they continued on with their lunches, two girls passed by their table.

"Hey did you hear, the trains are acting up again!" said one of the girls.

"I know, I was on one of them, it was pretty scary, I actually thought the tracks would disappear on us once!" said the other girl.

"I heard that actually happened to a train once!" said the first girl.

"Really, was everyone okay!" asked the other girl.

"Yes, but the train had to be taken in for repair," said the first girl.

"They still hadn't busted those viruses yet?" asked the other girl.

"That's the thing, they are saying that the damage wasn't caused by a virus as they didn't detect any in the area," said the first girl.

"Really, that sounds freaky," said the other girl.

After they passed Geo began thinking about what he heard.

"Pssst, Geo are you thinking what I am thinking?" asked Omegis from the Hunter-VG.

"Either there is something wrong with their sensors or it is those Net Navis again," whispered Geo.

"I am putting my money on those Net Navis guys, we should go check it out after school," said Omegis.

"If you say so," sighed Geo.

"Did you say something Geo?" asked Elizabeth.

"Um nothing, just talking to my Wizard," said Geo.

Elizabeth gave him a look before turning her attention back to Luna who was lecturing Bud again about he should be studying for his tests and quizzes instead of playing videogames all night.

After school near the train tracks…

Geo had his Visualizer on as he looks at the train tracks, but doesn't anything.

"Everything looks fine so far," said Geo as he removes his Visualizer.

"I wish whoever is causing trouble would show up already!" said Omegis.

"Maybe they aren't in the area, I mean like this train track alone goes on for miles," said Geo.

"Oh look Mommy, here comes the train!" said a child who was waiting at the train station her mother.

"Yes it is," said the mother.

The train stops at the station as the mother and the child boards. The door closes behind them but the train didn't start moving again.

"Hmmm, is there something wrong with the train?" asked the mother.

"Geo, something's coming!" Omegis.

"Huh where?" asked Geo looking around.

"HAHAHAHA, another toy to play with, this would be fun!" said a voice.

"Who goes there!" calls out Geo.

A figure appears floating ontop of the train car.

"Oh, I know you, you are one of those EM-Wave beings," said the figure.

"Who are you!?" yells Omegis as he pops out of the Hunter-VG.

"My name is Fi and I am here to have some fun!" said Fi introducing herself as she snaps her fingers.

The train starts rumbling.

"Hey, I think it's going now!" said one of the passengers in the car.

"Sheesh finally, I am already late as it is!" said another passenger.

The train car zooms off, but it is going too fast.

"WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" screams one of the passengers.

"MOMMMMY!" yells the child.

"What did you do?!" yells Geo.

"Oh, I just gave the train a little boost, don't worry, it will stop, eventually," said Fi giggling.

"Geo, we need to EM-Wave Change!" said Omegis.

"Oh you think you can stop a speeding train, I would love to see you try!" said Fi, "Hmmm, maybe this will be a new game to play, how about this on every stop, I would stop the train for a couple of minutes at every stop and let's see if you can use that time to enter the train's core and stop me, of course I can't guarantee that nothing will happen between each stop."

"This girl is getting on my nerves, let beat her up!" said Omegis.

"We have to stop it, or someone will get hurt, EM-WAVE CHANGE, GEO STELLAR, ON AIR!" calls out Geo as he starts the transformation.


	5. Chapter 4

Megaman Starforce 4: Return of the Net Navis Chapter 4

"Let's Begin!" said Fi as she disappears from view.

"Let's go Geo!" said Omega-Xis.

"Right!" said Geo as he made a dash for the train who was already disappearing from view.

Geo missed the train at the first stop as it sped off before Geo can reach it. Fortunately nobody board the train as the door never opened though the people who were waiting for the train were baffled by its behavior.

"How rude!" said one woman.

"Hey, I am going to be late for my date!" said a man.

"What the heck is going on!?" said another woman.

"Is it broken?" asked another man.

Geo almost caught the train at the next stop but it sped off before Geo had time to access the Cyber Core.

"Darn that train is fast!" said Omega-Xis as they run for the next stop.

"I hope everyone inside is okay," said Geo.

The next stop was the Spica Mall where there were a huge crowd of people waiting. The people were staring at the train, wondering why it is not opening.

"Why is it taking so long?" asked one woman.

"Mommy is it broken?" asked a child.

"Maybe someone should called the maintenance guy," suggested a man.

"Open up already, these bags are heavy!" called out a women.

"Now Geo!" called out Omega-Xis.

"Right!" said Geo as he finally access the Cyber Core.

_Inside the Cyber Core…_

"So this is the train's Cyber Core," said Geo.

"Well this is certainty, um, a unique design," said Omega-Xis.

The background was full of flowers while the floor was a field green.

"Oh, you guys finally caught up, I was beginning to become bored," said a voice.

"Its that weird chick!" said Omega-Xis.

"How rude, my name is Fi, well never mind, I hope you enjoy my redesign of this place, it was so dull that I decide to give it more splendid look," said Fi.

"Stop this train!" said Geo.

"Don't you forget our game, you have to defeat me first, I will wait for you at the center of the Cyber Code!" said Fi who makes a spin before disappearing.

"Well Geo, it looks like we going to go through this place to reach her," said Omega-xis.

"Right!" said Geo as he decides to head down the path in front of him.

Geo fought through the amount of viruses as he tries to find his a way around the maze. Fortunately the viruses weren't that hard to handle thanks to a occasional blast from the Mega Buster and a battle card here and there but they were annoying and time-consuming. But as Geo got deeper he ran into more stranger viruses.

After battling a dancing flower virus with a stupid smile on its face that wouldn't stay still thus consumed even more time Omega-Xis commented that "Well at least the train hadn't crashed yet while we tried to get rid of all of these annoying viruses."

"Don't jinx it Omega!" said Geo.

"Well at least we hadn't run into a annoying puzzle or trap either," said Omega-Xis.

Unfortunately a couple of minutes later they did run into the puzzle. Geo and Omega stared at field of flowers to see the same dancing flower popping in and out of the flower field.

"I guess we have to catch that virus to move on," said Geo.

"This is going to be annoying," said Omega-Xis.

The first time was a failure as they didn't realized that there was a time-limit and they were sent to the beginning after spending that time trying to form a plan. The second-time Geo fell flat on his face after trying to catch the virus with Omega-Xis swearing that it was laughing at them as it danced away. The third time Omega-Xis asked if why they don't they shoot it to slow it down, but Geo managed to dissuade him as he fears that it might not count before running out of time again. The fourth time was the charm but it was pure luck as Geo managed to jump on the tile where it was going to appear, smashing the poor thing but finally they were able to move on. After moving through more paths and beating more virus they finally reached Fi. Fi was lazily lying on the ground before popping up.

"You guys finally showed up, I was getting bored, do you like my maze?" asked Fi who gave a spin.

"Maze, that was torture!" said Omega-Xis.

"Awww, is the EM Wave Being a fit, how adorable!" giggled Fi.

"Geo let's beat up this weird chick!" said Omega-Xis.

"Right, Wave Battle, Ride On!" said Geo.

"Let's begin!" said Fi who gives a twirl.

Geo starts by shooting at Fi who dances out of the way with a grin before throwing flower petals at him which Geo dodges. This exchange went on for a while with Geo barely get a hit here and there while Fi continuously throw flower petals at him.

"I don't think she is taking us seriously," said Geo after wasting a Plasma Gun card in trying to hit her and dodging another flower petal attack.

"AARGHH, stay still!" yelled Omega-Xis whose patience was growing thin, "And what is with all these flowers!?"

"Awww, I am just getting started, take that!" said Fi who grows a flower from the ground.

Geo and Omega-Xis just stare at the flower before it its starts glowing and then beams start shooting out of.

"What the heck!" said Omega-Xis as Geo runs around trying to dodge that beams.

The onslaught finally stopped though not Fi is dancing in the middle as another flower starts growing

"Geo, now!" yelled Omega-Xis.

"Right, I have been saving this!" said Geo who takes out the Taurus Fire Battle Card.

"Battle Card, Taurus Fire!" called out Geo as a image of Taurus who blasts fire at Fi who was caught by the flames.

After the flames subside, Geo and Omega-Xis find Fi burned to a crisp before collapsing onto the ground.

"Did we get her?" asked Omega-xis.

Geo takes a step towards her before a mysterious figure appear in a shower of data.

"Who-?" asked Geo before the figure draws his sword and slashes at Geo, barely giving Geo time to dodge.

"S-Sarge?" said Fi weakly who was still on the ground.

The figure turns around and say, "Don't speak Fi, you are badly hurt, I would need to bring you to Isis."

"Who are you!?" asked Omega-Xis.

"Who I am doesn't concern you," said Sarge as he walks over to Fi and haul her on his shoulder.

"Wait, we need her to fix the Cyber Core or the train won't stop and would crash!" yelled Geo.

Sarge pauses before he turns around to face them and raises his hand. Geo braced for a attack but a light shot out of his hands to the sky before a blinding light flashes through the area. Geo had to covered his eyes to protect them from the light and when he lowers his hands he finds that they Cyber Core was back to its normal appearance.

"The train should have been stopped by now and I detect no problems," said Sarge.

"Wait, why?" asked Geo who was confused.

"You had beaten Fi and besides anyway, even I agree that was too much," said Sarge as he adjusts his grip on Fi, "I would be taking my leave."

"Wait!" called out Geo who ran towards Sarge.

"Sarge, Logging out!" said Sarge as he and Fi disappears in a stream of data, leaving Geo staring at a empty spot.

"He's gone," said Omega-Xis.

"Who was that guy?" asked Geo.

"Another Net Navi I presume," said Omega-Xis.

"I know but doesn't he seem, well, different?" asked Geo.

"What do you mean?" asked Omega-Xis.

"Maybe it's just me, but he seems to have a sense of honor," said Geo.

"I can see what you mean kid, but he is still our enemy, if you hadn't jump back at that moment, that guy would have cut you in half," said Omega-Xis.

"I guess so…" said Geo who looks uncertain.

"Anyway we should leave the Cyber Core, its probably pretty late right now," said Omega-Xis.

Geo nods before they left the Cyber Core. Geo was relieved to see the train's occupants were okay though they were shaken by the experience. They found themselves in San Frantokyo which was pretty far from Echo Ridge. After Geo made sure everyone was alright, he transforms back to Megaman and he uses the EM roads to go back to Echo Ridge.

_Nearby… _

"Hey Iceman reporting, the train incident seems to be resolved, it seems to be resolved by that Megaman character!" said a figure.

"That's good," said a voice.

"Unfortunately Fi managed to escape with Sarge," said Iceman.

"Don't worry about it, we would get them next time, what is important the people on that train are alright," said the voice.

"What do you want me to do next?" asked Iceman.

"I want you to join us at Spica Mall, it looks like they might tried that place again," said the voice.

"Roger, Iceman, logging out!" said Iceman before dissolving into data.

Note: Hello again! Sorry about the really late update. I believe I did mention somewhere that updates would be inconsistent. Also I realized that Net Navis were mentioned in the first game of Starforce series, but I felt like they weren't exactly the same as the Net Navis in the Battle Network series as it feels like there is something missing. Then again maybe it's just me…Also sorry about the lacking of a amazing battle scene also. I don't do battle scenes at all, if I did it will end up looking so terrible it won't even be funny. Read and Review!


End file.
